justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
Protec Grappler G3
This is basically a harpoon - gun, featured in Just Cause (1) and Just Cause 2. Just Cause (1) In Just Cause, the Protec Grappler is a tool obtained from Kane during the mission The San Esperito Connection. It is a weapon always held by Rico, and is not lost during death. Uses - Dancing on a helicopter It can be used to Dance on a low flying helicopter in order to Dance oneself in and hijack it. Uses - Parasailing When used in conjunction with the parachute, it can be used for parasailing behind any vehicle. Uses - Weapon It can be used as a weapon, but it's less effective then any gun. Just Cause 2 In Just Cause 2, the grappler is back and even more flexible. It gives Rico the ability to attach himself to any solid surface (note that water is not a solid) within 100 meters, and attach objects to each other. Using the grapple automatically pulls Rico towards what it hooks onto (including vehicles) at a high rate of speed. Uses - Movement Rico can use the grappling hook to pull himself towards solid surfaces, including cars, boats, planes, people, and walls. The object must be within 100 meters. Fast objects like wind turbines and planes about to take off can be grappled. This enables him to scale buildings, and jump onto civilian and enemy vehicles, and hijack vehicles. The grappling hook can also join 2 objects. The solid objects can be attached together within the same distance that Rico can grapple to them. Uses - Combat The grappling hook can also attach itself to people, which opens a number of new options. First, just grappling one enemy will cause Rico to pull him towards himself, launching them into the air and moving them a few feet closer. You can also shoot them in mid-air while doing this, resulting in a "juggle kill". Pulling enemies from towers and elevated surfaces results in a "Fall Kill". The next function of the grappling hook in combat is attaching multiple targets. When 2 separate enemies are grappled together, they are flung at each other, incapacitating them for a few seconds or killing them. Grappling an enemy to a solid surface like a wall will pull the enemy and hang the enemy if the grappled section of the wall is high enough. When the enemy is killed while hanging, this results in a "Hang Kill". Finally, grappling an enemy to a vehicle (driven by you or others) will cause the enemy to be dragged. This will most likely kill them. Attaching a enemy to a explosive barrel or gas canister can result in hilarious results when the barrel or canister is shot. Uses - Other When on a vehicle and being chased by the Panauan government, a useful tactic is to grapple government car, then grapple the other end of the rope to the ground on the side of the road. At high speeds, the rope will snap, but it will fling the car off the road. Roping two government cars together and then weaving through traffic can also be useful. Category:Just Cause 2 Weapons Category:Just Cause Weapons Category:Weapons